


Playing Dumb

by anemptymargin



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wishes he could just play dumb forever, if he doesn't know about it then it really isn't happening, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (LJ) slashthedrabble prompt #268 "Dumb." Working on my Leonard characterization at the moment… I think it works okay.

It was all so much easier when he could play dumb, could just close his ears and pretend words like "relationship" and "having sex" were just part of a poorly executed joke. Of course, they weren't which kind of put a damper on things.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this? You seem to be taking it really well." Raj gestured towards him with his fork, a few drops of garlic sauce dripping onto the edge of the cardboard carton.

"Yeah, sure." He forced a smile, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looking away as Howard leaned in closer against Raj - running his hand over his apparent boyfriend's thigh. "It's no big thing, right?"

"Right, not like it makes anything weird or anything." Howard laughed; too loud… he'd caught on to the uncomfortable indifference.

"Right." Leonard echoed, looking back in time to catch Howard's eyes - blushing as he looked them dead on. "No big deal."

"I know we should have told you right away, but we thought you might be uncomfortable… you know, being so close…" Raj added quietly, "It is a bit unexpected."

"No it isn't." Sheldon interrupted, not even bothering to look. Oh to be in his little world where everything always made some amount of sense as long as everything happened his way. "It is the most logical coupling choice, with the exception of reproduction… but I highly doubt either of you would make effective parents."

Yeah, definitely not hearing that thought. Leonard averted his attention to the television and pretended none of it was even happening.

"Where do you get logical?" Raj raised an eyebrow, but Leonard tuned out the indignant sound of his voice almost as easily as Howard's inevitably offended response. La-la-la. It felt pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
